Crimson Lines Upon the Sand
by Lost1n7heDark
Summary: Rated for lots and lots of angst. A certain girl within the Titan's walls is having some trouble with herself. Loneliness is killing her, but someone comes to save her. But who is feeling green with envy? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

**Claimer:**But I do own the song/poem

Chapter 1: Crimson Lines Upon the Sand

_No more anger, no more pain…_

She just sat there, left eye slightly twitching, the moon her main focus.

_Wash over me all the shame…_

All of what happened today was just a dream, wasn't it? Nothing to feel for, nothing to care about.

_All the shame that I'd felt before…_

But it haunted her mind, repeating over and over again. She shouldn't care; it'll only cause more trouble. It wasn't in her place to feel. Not now. Not because of that.

_And soon you'll see me at the shore…_

But what's this? A shining something in her hand, coming slowly towards her naked arm.

_Gleaming red and gleaming black…_

Stop it now! It's not worth it, no more of this, no more of it. Drop it now, drop it fast. Listen to me! Listen to me!

_Then it will disappear before my eyes…_

White and red, the color of your tattoos, you wear them not with pride, and yet you pursue the artist, begging for more.

_The heat of the sun will bring me down…_

It fascinates you; it makes your eyes go wide, awe in your heart. It causes no pain, because all the pain they caused you was much much worse than this._  
Unto my knees in deep submission…_

Yes, bow down deep, serve the dagger that dares to claim your blood, dares to drink your soul from you._  
And there it is, there it is…_

Indeed, you see it now, red rivulets causing a waterfall, over the flesh and down to satin sheets dyed deep blue. Are you smiling? Are you laughing? Does it cause you so much joy to die so slowly every time?_  
Crimson lines upon the sand…_

And there she was, the dizziness brought her to her knees, before the white ceramic bowl, emptying a day's worth of digested victuals into the pale blue water. Over and over again, she choked it up, no pain in her eyes, no sorrow in her face, indifference was her best friend, and blood her comfort. Beside the toilet a sink, the plug was plugged, the faucet running, steam rising above the water. Oh but the water? As though someone had painted it, crimson drops seeped about the small waves and ripples, conquering the clear masses, and soon it would be a land of red, then later, of deep red. She was not finished with the torture of her wrists yet. Not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Sore Sight For Blind Eyes

The door slid open and if you strained your ears, perhaps you could hear the swish of a cloak passing by. After a few moments, perhaps you'd be able to hear the sound of another door diligently and swiftly making way for its stoic master. Then it silently closed shut. Nobody rarely knew what happened behind the door, and nobody dared to ask. It was a private thing, and it was rude to nose, but all this secrecy brought trust into suspicion.

"Friends, please, do you wish to try the Gnlorflog that I have made?" She was enthusiastic, as she always was, and was at the moment, eagerly smiling at her three male friends, who, in turn, blanched and was overcome by a brilliant shade of puke green.

"Are you not feeling well? Please, do you wish me to make my Blorfnab of Health and Well-Being?"

"No! Er—I mean, no thanks Starfire. We'll try your uh, Gnlor-whatever later." He grinned weakly, and she accepted, showing her teeth again, humming on her way to the messy kitchen. An already green boy who had been holding his breath let it all out, and chuckled nervously with a humor filled voice.

"Whew! That was close." Beside him, another tall teen was scratching the back of his half mechanical, half human head. He had been thinking thoughtfully, and wondered aloud.

"Hmm. You know, we haven't seen Raven in a long time." The boy who had spoken first, nodded in agreement.

"She hasn't been out of her room for weeks. Maybe we should check up on her." The ever jumpy green changeling switched into a green chicken and flapped his wings while bawking in mock fear.

"Are you kidding? Dude! She'll blow us up into little pieces!" He exclaimed as he morphed back into his 'normal' figure. Behind him, a grating monotonous voice replied to his indignant comment.

"I could do much worse." He screeched and jumped into the half human, half cybernetic boy's arms.

"Heh. Hey Rae! Just uh…talking." She cocked an eyebrow without breaking a smile and kept on walking towards a tea kettle on the stove farther away, showing the back of her dark cape to the three pairs of boyish eyes. There she met a perky red haired Starfire, offering more of her Tamaranian delicacies.

"Hey Rae! Haven't seen you down here in a while!" The boy dropped the changeling and waved. She ignored the greeting and sniffed at the scent rising above the deep brown concoction inside her porcelain cup.

"Herbal tea." A hand rested on her shoulder. She only slightly turned her head and saw a green glove.

"Uh, Raven? Is everything alright?" Turning back to her tea, she sighed inwardly.

_No, Robin. Everything…everything is not alright. Everything is wrong. Just wrong._

But you didn't say that. You didn't say that to your leader, partner, friend. And you most definitely say that if you're Raven.

"Everything…" She hesitated for a brief moment, then snapped back to the present.

"Everything is just fine." Then she left for the double sliding doors. The changeling, let us call him Beast Boy, wondered at her rushed leave.

"Dude, what's up with her?" Starfire pushed up the chef hat, which was too big for her, with one finger and her sparkling green eyes questioned her boyfriend.

"Is friend Raven feeling low of the down? Shall I make her a—" Robin flinched and interrupted his naïve girlfriend.

"I don't think that's going to help her much, Starfire. Maybe I should go talk to her." Cyborg, obviously the half human half cybernetic teen, stopped him and headed towards the door himself.

"Nah man, I'll go. She's my little sister anyhow." And it was true. As the unofficial big brother, he marched up the stairs and worried the whole time for his "sibling". He was concerned for her well-being, she was a bit unstable with her emotions, and he knew she was not allowed to show them. He wanted to protect her, and loved her in the way a brother a sister, excluding the arguments and pillow fights over a stupid little thing. He reached the door marked 'Raven', and knocked firmly. It echoed along the large empty hallways, and his voice boomed loudly.

"Rae? Raven?" When no answer came, he red eye flickered with annoyance.

"Com'on Rae. Open the door!" Then the door cracked open slightly, and he saw a pair of amethyst eyes glaring at him. An awkward silence lingered in the air between them, and Cyborg fidgeted nervously under her unfailing gaze.

"Um…you okay? I mean, you haven't come out for weeks, and you barely say anything—"

"Oh, so you noticed?" She cut him off, but her facial expression remained the same. His eyebrows furrowed, and he was angry.  
"Look Rae, I just want you to know that I care, okay? And the rest of the team cares, too. We're here to help and look out for each other." Watching her face falter for a moment, the anger in his voice faded away. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, and felt sorrow as she flinched when he touched her.

"Rae, I'm just worried, kay? You know if you're having trouble you can chill with me, right?" She smirked and nodded.

"Right, and I'm guessing if we ever do 'chill', we'll be wasting time playing video games or fixing up your 'baby', right?" He gave her a big grin.

"You got it!" She returned the smile and sighed. He gave her a bear hug and threatened to stuff tofu down her throat if she didn't come out at the right time for dinner. He ran off before she could retaliate with one of her many ways to punish her teammates whenever they pulled a prank on her. The door shut silently and she turned to lean against it, smile converting into a deep frown. The sun was setting and something was stinging her arm. She resisted lifting the sleeve and ran into the bathroom. She twisted the faucet on, and placed both arms under the cold liquid and although it hurt she did not cringe or flinch. The pleasure of the pain seemed to wash all the wrongs away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3: Break Through the Wall

A day? A month? A year perhaps since they worried over her unusual behavior. Maybe they'd thought it was a temporary depression, perhaps a family conflict? Nothing big, they were sure of it. She was healed now; she ate a slight more than she usual did, and participated, although reluctantly, in the viewing of movies and the outings to the one of many malls in the city. They never saw, though, the flesh tearing apart with inward screams. They never heard the sound of gags and the constant flushing of the toilet. She was back to herself, in their view. She was once again the Queen of Ice, the Mistress of Darkness; she was once again Raven. Did they not know? Ice has a melting point, indeed it does. It's very core is made of frozen water, and it can be heated up, and it will fall away like tears. Only the freezing bitter coldness of the surroundings will keep it as ice. And that was so, in Titans Tower. Their ignorance, their coldness towards her froze her into a figure of ice, and it was not something you could touch.

_Does it hurt, Raven? Why don't you scream? Why don't you cry? Feel the pain! Feel the rage! Let it all go!_

If only she could. It was her drug, her addiction, and she could not stop it. She did not want to stop it. Why call it her arms anymore? They were living scratch posts, the dangerous cat used it every night to sharpen its razor like claws, withdrawing crimson rivers. If there was a way to replace them she would, she needed to forget, she needed to get rid of the remaining scars. They were hidden uncomfortably under dark sleeves, and they complained when they were not itched, and shrieked when they were opened again. She wondered of her friends, perhaps they didn't really care, even the most foolish of mortals would be able to see past the masquerade.

_Maybe they don't care, darling._

No. It can't be true. They're friends. They care.

_All the bloody tissues? The water bill rising steadily? What is there not to notice? _

Those are small things, nothing to worry about…

_They wouldn't mind your death, Raven dear. You know it, don't you? Look at yourself now! Living like a scum! When you can live in glory beside your father. He is waiting for you, Raven love. He is waiting._

No. I wont listen. I can't listen. You're not my friend. My father cannot be trusted. I will not listen!  
_Your friends. They hurt you, don't they? With their insults and seclusion of your presence. _

It's okay. They're right, I am creepy.

_Fool, don't fall for that! You are hurt! You feel pain! Why not give them a little punishment, eh? Don't they deserve it? Come now Raven. _

Shut up. Shut up! I don't want to hurt my friends! No matter how much they hurt me!

_Now Raven, be reasonable. They are the cause of your depression…_

"Shut. Up." She clenched her fists, causing the blood to flow again, and she gasped in pain. A ceramic miniature vase nearby cracked audibly and she groaned. It was one of her favorites. Oh well, what could she do? Nothing at all. She stood up, and grasping wet tissues in her right hand she tossed them into a plastic trashcan. Reaching for a roll of cloth she ripped it with her teeth, which any girl would be envious of, and carefully placed it around her arm. Only once around, of course. It wouldn't do to have the rest of the team notice her sleeves bulging with disproportion. It wouldn't do at all.

Thank you all those who reviewed:

**Mysti-eyed **

**Mystyre **

**Rock'n'rollbitch**

Your reviews boosted my confidence in this story and helped me with my technique. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! If you have the time, please review any of my other stories. Thank you!

Lost1n7heDark


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Roses Are Red, Ravens Are Blue

"Today is the day!" The shout of joy was hard to miss. Indeed, today was the day. She just could not wait. Her drawers were flooding cards and pieces of small candies and chocolate. Today was the day.

_Well well, Raven. Your most favorite day of the year. Valentine's Day._

Her sarcasm knew her all too well. She groaned with apprehension and would've never gotten up if the golden orb known as the sun hadn't been blinding her sensitive eyes. She pulled herself up, but stumbled awkwardly; last night was a particularly difficult and overwhelming night. Glancing at her bedsheets, she knew doing the laundry was a must.

_I need to shower. _

She dizzily managed to get herself into the bathroom and swung her cape around and hung it on the door. Gently her slender fingers peeled her leotard off, wincing as the dry blood connecting the cloth to her skin ripped her newly made scabs off with it. The open wounds bled freely again, but she did not notice. It was a daily thing, and you do not have to worry of things you cannot feel. The warm water will wash it off. It's no big deal.

There, she was finished. Her laundry was cleaned, she wrapped fresh bandages on her forearms, threw away all tissues and shattered objects into the dumpster out back.

_Now just plaster on an uncaring face and voila! You're as good as new._

But she wasn't. She never would be again. She knew she wouldn't be leaving this universe the same way she was born into it. Her innocence was scarred too deep, and her soul too lost.

"Friend Raven! Here you are on this most delightful earth holiday of sweet candies and the brown and mushy chocolates! I have made it just for you!" Her facial expression was one of inward shock. For starters, the card was pink. **Pink**. Well, it **was** Starfire.

_I suppose I can forgive her this once. _

Other than that, it was quite a nice surprise. She didn't expect anything at all. It had a drawing of the two girls doing the "hanging out" and having fun. Inside the card Starfire penned in a cute little quote.

"Will you bee my valentine?" And oh-my-god there was a quaint little bee smiling a little too widely at her. Cocking an eyebrow she stuffed it in her book as a bookmark.

"Uh. Thanks Starfire. I…I don't have anything for you. Sorry." Giving a bonecrushing squeeze the naïve Tamaranian ran around like a puppy who had to go.

"Oh! It is fine friend Raven! I am joyful to know that you are my good friend! Oh Robin!" It been a middle C to a squeal of F#. You had to pity Raven. She felt deaf for a few moments afterwards. The redhead jumped from teammate to teammate, handing out her handmade cards and pieces of candy, then moved tables, chairs, lights, and set out cups, plates, forks, spoons, and her Tamaranian "delicacies".

"**What,** exactly, is going on?" Raven growled at Beast Boy. He gave her a big grin and whooped.

"We're throwing a party, Rae! It's gonna be so cool! Terra's coming and everything!" She flinched at the name.

_Terra. Little blonde bitch._

The traitor. She was treated even better than Raven was. It was unjust. It made her want to scream, and a tingling sensation jolted her arms. She had been cured of her entrapment in stone, and although she smiled and welcomed her back, Raven had never truly forgiven her. Terra had been smart enough to decline the offer and claimed Titans East as her new home.

"Guests are arriving in ten. Get ready." Boy Wonder barked out his orders, arms linked with Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes and glided gracefully back to the seclusion of her dark room. Unfortunately, Starfire followed her.

"Friend Raven!" The door opened a crack and she peered at the enthusiast. Showing her beautiful dimples, her face seemed to shine light at Raven.

"Would you allow me to help you with the process of "getting ready"? I wish to do the over of the make with you, friend Raven!" Raven grunted in annoyance.

"Whoopee. Just my luck." Watching as her friend's face fell, she relented. Just this once.

"Fine Star, you can make me over." She cringed at the word but what the heck.

_Just as long as whatever she puts me in isn't sleeveless. I can't show…**this** to people. To anyone, in that matter._

And so the process began. She didn't want Starfire in her room, so she gathered all the nice clothes she had and they had their fun, well, Starfire had her fun in her own room.

"A dab of the liner of the eye, the mascara for the lashes of the eyes, the dark stick of lip, and perhaps a do of hair that is different from the one you are wearing now, friend Raven?" The empathetic teen glared at the mirror and willed it to shatter.

"I feel like a clown, Starfire." Starfire was already ready and was looking through all the clothes Raven had.

"But friend Raven! You look beautiful! Ah! I do think this is the costume you should wear, friend!" As if the makeup wasn't enough. She almost gagged when the Tamaranian held it up. It may have not been of Raven's taste, but it was a stunning piece of fashion. A floor-length strapless dress the color of blood, with a slit from the ankle to right below your hip bone on both sides. Although it didn't look as though someone had dipped it in glue, then in sequins, it shone when the light hit it in a specific way. It came with white gloves and three inch high heels the color of the clouds. It was definitely a

"No." Starfire frowned, but it quickly became a smile again.

"Well then, friend Raven, I shall choose another—" Raven stood up and cut her off.

"Starfire, I am fully capable of choosing my own clothes. I'll pick one." She gathered all of **her** clothes and gave a nod of goodbye to the hyperactive alien and left for her room.

_What should I wear? If I wear my normal superhero outfit, Starfire **and** Robin will kill me. It wouldn't hurt to dress nicely for once, I suppose._

And so she plucked an outfit for herself and tried it on. Not bad. It will do. She glanced at her clock. 3: 57. Almost time to go down.

_Maybe later. I need to meditate._

She spent a several hours there, fighting demons and casting spells. When she finished, she noticed the time and rushed downstairs. They were going to kill her for being late. Let us remember one thing about our Mistress of Darkness. Raven was full empathy. She observed and saw and felt the deeper meaning of many things.

But there was one thing she did not notice. There was an ant on the floor, scurrying about, but as it smelled something, it turned towards it. It was a curious thing, a droplet of liquid, it supposed. But the color was strange indeed. The deepest of all reds. Sniffing about the air, it noticed more things. There was a trail of these droplets, following that big being that just ran towards the room of many big beings. The scent was strong, but the droplets were small. The queen would want to see this.

Thanks again, all my reviewers!

**Queenie-97** – I am glad you enjoyed it so far. Thank you!

**Haunting Whisper** – I am honored that you crave for more. Thank you for your compliments!

**Mysti-eyed** – Yes, the water bill rose because of the constant flushing and the consistent use of the sink. You are the most consistent reviewer. You have given me the most reviews! Thank you for enjoying my stories.

I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up soon. The next one will start to speed up the story, if that's what you were all waiting for.

Lost1n7heDark


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 5: Here I Am, Hold My Hand

"Where is she?" Robin grumbled with annoyance as the 27th person asked him of the whereabouts of the darker side of the Titans. He tapped his feet and sighed heavily. She was going to be in big trouble. Then the whole room came to silence as the sound of the big double doors slid open, revealing an anxious and fidgety Raven. An audible gasp and murmurs rippled throughout the crowd. Starfire, as usual, broke the awkward silence and jumped forward to squeeze the life out of her mysterious friend.

* * *

"Friend Raven you look wondrous!" And indeed she did. She wore a gothic black knee-length skirt that was layered with a jagged hem and featured a bow detail on the front. Her tee was just a black, thin-ribbed tank top that said, "I just realized. I don't care." in white text. It was plain, but like her shirt claimed, she didn't care. For extra accent, she wore black arm warmers that featured red contrast stitches with strap and buckle accents. The tank showed her midriff, and there in her belly button was a curved barbell belly ring. Although she rarely wore them, her ears showed off earrings that each held two small black beads, a red gem and a silver skull dangling from a fishhook insertion. In her second piercings she placed a small silver stud in each hole. Unknown to most, she had another piercing up in her cartilage and a third piercing in her left ear. There she wore a silver skull with crossbones that had a chain connecting to another earring (a black gem), which she placed in her cartilage piercing. To fill up the empty space around her graceful neck she had decided to wear a choker with a kinked black band with black chains and clear gem accents hanging from it. Of course beforehand Starfire had put on her makeup, but she had darkened it. A thick line of eyeliner above and below the eyes, and dark purple eye-shadow was obvious to the naked eye. She took some time to draw in her eyebrows, and her full lips were accented with dark blue lipstick, while her hair was tied up and she used a black hairclip to hold it in place. And of course, her regular shoes weren't worn and in their place she wore chunky combat boots with silver zippers and buckles all over. To put it in a summary, she looked like one hot gothic chick with bad attitude.

* * *

"Wow." Someone breathed and her usually pale face blushed bright red, and she gave a weak smile.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." And the party started over again. To add to her embarrassment, she could feel the eyes of her male friends looking her up and down. The outfit she chose contrasted with the pink and red of valentines, but to cooperate with the boys, it fit around her snugly and showed off her hourglass figure. Inside something glowed and for once she felt noticed, but it was short-lived. Nobody had gotten her a valentine. Not even one card. Starfire had gotten many, her two biggest from Robin, of course, and not to Raven's surprise, Speedy. Both were always in a constant battle to win, no matter what it was. Starfire, of course was happy to play the prize in the competition, and at the moment Robin was the winner. Speedy was eager to win it back. She was staring at her plate that was empty besides melting ice cream, and a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Raven. Long time no see." Aqualad. She could recognize his voice anywhere. She flushed; remembering her secret crush on him a while back when they'd first met, but replied in her usual monotone.

"Hi." He smirked. He sat down next to her and watched as lovely little couples danced the evening away. Glancing at her he couldn't help but worry. Her face was full of unknown emotions that appeared when she was spacing out like she was doing now. They sat together in silence for a while, watching the dancers and when a fast beat song came on, he stood up, and held out his hand to her.

"Wanna dance?" She lifted her head and met his gaze.

"I don't dance." He pulled her up and placed his arm casually around her shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. I'll teach you." Hesitantly she walked out to the makeshift dance floor with him and tried to copy her other friends while he confidently moved his body expertly in his Ralph Lauren button down shirt and black baggy jeans. What a contrast. Next came another fast song, and everyone seemed to be sweating and having a blast. She began to feel the rhythm and danced on her own, and she was good at it. Soon the two were in the middle of the dance floor and everyone watched them. Her back was to Aqualad and sneakily he snaked his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her abdomen, fingering the belly button ring. He pulled her body in closer and moved to the beat along with her, while she in turn placed her hands over his, rocking her hips and pressing against the muscular body. If the crowd didn't know any better, they wouldn't have believed it was Raven dancing. But it was. And soon every boy wanted to be in Aqualad's place, and was moving in closer to ask her permission. He guarded them off her possessively, glaring at them all. She was all his, and nobody was going to take her from his arms.

* * *

Robin was gritting his teeth when he saw her dancing with him. He almost threw his cup at the other boy when he'd wrapped his arms around her. It made him sick.

_Why am I feeling this way? It's not like I like Raven. I'm with Starfire. _

He emptied his cup with a single swallow and continued to dance with his girlfriend, who seemed to be in Heaven at the moment. The boy of her dreams was dancing with her and he appeared to be enjoying it. But inwardly he was seething and once in a while glanced over at the gothic girl and scowled. He didn't understand why he kept on doing so, but it made no difference. It just made him angry. Then his eyes widened.

* * *

She felt his lips on her neck. She gasped but he insisted. Closing her eyes she reached up backwards and wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing his head further down. He greedily responded, and he pressed up against her so tightly they could've fused into one. His lips roamed over almost every spot on her flesh and soon his teeth nipped at her skin, making her gasp even louder. Her gasp made him more aggressive and he sucked upon the spot close to her left jawbone. The room was warm and everyone was dancing wildly and she spotted several of her friends on the couch or even on the floor, losing themselves in the mind numbing music.

* * *

He continued to kiss her neck and the way she responded allowed him to go on. This girl made him go insane and she had been the only one on his mind the last several weeks. He had been excited beyond anything when he was invited to the party. When he hadn't seen her in the beginning he'd sulked and was worried. He couldn't believe that she was here now, in his arms and that she was letting him even touch her. The other boys were throwing jealous glances at him, and even he was surprised at how well she could dance, and how well she responded to everything he did. When the song ended she gave him a quick smile and excused herself to get a drink. He followed her like a lapdog, and poured her a cup of punch. They sat down together on the couch and he leaned over and whispered softly into her ear.

"I told you I could teach you."

* * *

Ooh la la! What a strange and different turn of chapters. Seems like Raven lost herself in the music as well. I hope you guys like this one.

Thanks to:

**Alena-chan** – Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it. Hope you like this one, even though it's a little different.

**Victoria** – Yah, the ant thing was just a spontaneous act of randomness, but it did work out well with the story. The cutting is the main idea I suppose, and I'll try to get some more of my poems in there somehow. I've already got some idea for one of my songs into this, so we'll see how it turns out. Thanks!

Again, thanks, and enjoy!

Lost1n7heDark


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 6: I'm Here To Hold Your Hand

The party was over. The lights were up again, the music was gone, and where there is no party, there are no guests. Superhero teens from all over were filing out of the T-tower. Hugs and goodbyes, thanks for inviting me, such a great party, keep in touch, I'll see you tomorrow, and other phrases used over again, to thank the Titans for the exciting party. Though smiling and nodding, the eyes behind the mask glowered at a certain couple, much of his reasons unknown to himself.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight, Raven." Aqualad gave her a dazzling grin and wrapped his arms around her. She awkwardly returned the hug and withdrew from his embrace.

"I…I had fun, too. I guess." He smiled softly at her hesitant expression, and had enough respect to give her some space. Waving, he slowly walked backwards for a few steps, then winked and dove into the water behind him. Although she didn't notice, a rare smile crept up onto her face, and for once her heart was at peace.

"Bye…"

* * *

The Titans were walking back into the common room and began to clean up. Only two weren't speaking.

"Hey Rae! You were looking pretty hot out there on the dance floor! How come you never told us you could dance?" Cyborg teased his younger "sister" as soon as they were finished. She shrugged emotionlessly and blew a misbehaving strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I didn't know either." He laughed and yawned.

"Well, Rae, I'm gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow?" She nodded and watched as he trotted off to recharge himself. Sighing she walked slowly towards her room. Then she gasped and bit her lip. Ants. And they were pretty big. A long line of them, tracing back to pretty close to her door. Curious she squatted down, and noticed the smeared blood in a trail.

_Oh shit. The cuts must have…_

She scowled and in a short fifteen minutes the blood, and the ants, were gotten rid of. For once she was thankful of her powers. She used it to lift all the ants from the floor and threw them all out into the ocean, where they would drown, and with a quick and graceful flurry of her fingers there were napkins with warm water cleansing the carpet of the crimson red liquid.

_Oh no. What if I got it on someone at the party?_

She ran into her room and tore the arm warmer off, which caused her to flinch slightly. It was dry.

_It must've dried while I was just sitting around, before the dance._

Relaxing a bit, she unwrapped the bandage. She threw it away and reached for a new piece of cloth before the newly scabbed wounds reopened.

"_Tok tok!"_ The sound of the tapping made her jump with surprise and the bandage was forgotten. It came from her large window, and she cautiously pushed the curtains back to reveal…

Nothing. There was nothing there. She frowned and looked around, up, down, left, right. Still nothing. Then she opened the window and a soft breeze played with her hair, which tickled her ear. She did another good look over the surroundings of her window, but there was nothing. Sighing she turned around.

"BOO!" She let out a startled scream and a lamp in the background exploded. One arm grabbed her by the shoulder and she jumped around, putting herself into a fighting stance. The attacker was about a head taller than her, straight black hair a little further than the shoulder, and was dripping wet.

"Aqualad?" She was confused and she steadily let her arms drop to her sides. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Glaring at him she crossed her arms.

"What, the scream and the exploding lamp didn't give you a clue?" He laughed and sat down onto her bed. Suspiciously she stared at him.

"What exactly are you doing in my room?" He fidgeted nervously and looked up at her.

"I…uh…well…" Exasperated she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Oh really? How fascinating." Her cynicism made him chuckle again and he stood up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven." From behind his back he held out a box of chocolate and herbal tea. But what made her eyes go wide were the four roses he held out to her. They were beautiful and she marveled at the colors, red, blue, white, and black.

"Oh wow." She wasn't one to be so impressed, but this was the first Valentine gift, and it was quite a big one. Her usually dull eyes sparkled at him with thanks, and although she said nothing he knew what she was saying. He pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of neck, so pale and graceful. When they stepped away he stepped out the window, where a tower of swirling waters awaited him. Before he turned away something caught his eye. He jerked his head back towards her and she felt apprehensive.

"What?" She asked defensively. He snatched the roses from her hands and fingered the two red roses. One was a smooth as silk, the other left his hand red and the rose white with red smears. He slowly lifted his head to face her. She had her hood up and he could only see her nose and dark lips. His gaze went further down and settled on her left arm, which was bare. If you didn't count all the blood running over it. Stepping over the windowsill again, he silently forced her to sit down on her bed, and found the opened bandages. He tore a long piece from the roll and reached for her arm. When he touched it she visibly flinched and he himself cringed when he saw the inner side of the forearm. Rows and rows of 'X'es and several random designs. Gently he wrapped the clean cloth around her arm. He finished and instinctively he grabbed the other arm and pulled the arm warmer off, revealing another canvas work of art, the painter one who used only red. Again he diligently wrapped a bandage around her arm. Then they sat together in silence on her bed. She felt like her heart was about to burst. Would he be afraid of her now? Why was he just sitting there? Was he going to run away?

"Why?" The deeply angered voice cut the air like a knife. He turned to glare at her with rage obvious in his eyes.

"Why, Raven?" She looked away. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Tell me why." She jerked away and her hood fell away, revealing her sorrowful face. It quickly changed to hate.

"You want to know why?" Her voice was filled with malice and the room was chillingly quiet.

"Because of who I am. Is it so easy to forget me? I suppose it is, isn't it?" She growled and turned to face him.

"I'm the nobody of this team! And I have nobody! Robin has Starfire, Starfire has Robin, and any of the other boys in this whole town would gladly be her boyfriend! Beast Boy has his precious Terra and she has him for support! Cyborg has Bumblebee, and who do I have to be there for me? Nobody! You don't know what it's like to be like me! You have no idea what it's like to watch yourself become nothing even within your so-called friends! Well you know what? I'm sick! I'm sick of being nobody! I'm sick of knowing nobody! And do you know what I'm really sick of? I'm sick of having nobody! I hate it! I hate this team, I hate everyone, I hate you, and I hate me!" She was screaming and she couldn't stop. Her lungs were pleading for air and the possessions around her were begging for mercy as her rage and power tore them to pieces. Turning around, she raised her fists and was about to slam it against her wall mirror, but someone grasped both of them and spun her around. Jet black eyes that matched pitch black hair gazed into her amethyst eyes and he cupped his muscular hands around her slender ones.

"Raven…" Tears stained with black eyeliner and mascara, she looked into his eyes.

"You do have somebody." He smiled his handsome smile and leaned over, lips touching her soft, wet cheeks. He pulled back and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"You have me."

* * *

Alright, everyone repeat after me. Awwwwww! Haha. Eww. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. Who knows if I'm gonna make it Aqua/Rae or Rob/Rae. We'll see how it turns out.

**Rock'n'rollbitch** – Thank you! It's good to know that my efforts aren't a waste.

**Alena-chan** – It seems like you review every day! And I'm grateful for it. I really want the outfit she was wearing xD.

Thanks you guys. I'm not sure when the next update is going to be, I usually update the next day, since finals are coming up. Maybe like, either over the weekend or Wednesday next week, which is the end of school. We'll see. But don't stop checking up and reviewing! I promise, I **will** be back! I want to see how my story ends, too! )

Lost1n7heDark


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 7: As Green As Grass

He was shaking. With anger, with sorrow. He was in the gym now, at 2 in the morning. The teen hero was trying to get the punching bag to beg for mercy. But the worn out bag held on by a chain from the ceiling.

_Why am I so angry?_

He grunted with frustration as he gave a sturdy roundhouse kick to the higher section of the punching bag.

_Oh yah. Cause Aqualad managed to get past the security. What if someone else could do that too? I really need to get Cyborg to put alarm systems on the windows._

Was that really why he was upset? Because one of **his** friends got past security? Or was it because of the fact that Aqualad was allowed to come so close to the only thing he could never get his hands on? With a final grunt he gave a forward punch and then slumped down against the wall.

_"You want to know why?" Her voice was filled with malice and the room was chillingly quiet._

He shivered with fear. He'd never heard that tone from Raven before.

_"I'm the nobody of this team! And I have nobody! Robin has Starfire, Starfire has Robin, and any of the other boys in this whole town would gladly be her boyfriend! Beast Boy has his precious Terra and she has him for support! Cyborg has Bumblebee, and who do I have to be there for me? Nobody! You don't know what it's like to be like me! You have no idea what it's like to watch yourself become nothing even within your so-called friends! Well you know what? I'm sick! I'm sick of being nobody! I'm sick of knowing nobody! And do you know what I'm really sick of? I'm sick of having nobody! I hate it! I hate this team, I hate everyone, I hate you, and I hate me!"_

He wondered if Raven always felt like that? With a pang of guilt and anger tears stung his masked eyes.

"_You do have somebody." He smiled his handsome smile and leaned over, lips touching her soft, wet cheeks. He pulled back and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze._

_"You have me."_

His eyes opened and with his teeth clenched he threw a barbell across the gym room. It made a clanging sound, but he didn't really care. Aqualad with Raven. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Why was he feeling like this? Raven was allowed to have her boyfriends, and he was allowed to have his. But the sight of her tears made him want to run to her, and the sight of another boy kissing her tears away made him want to scream with rage. The scene replayed over and over again inside his mind. He wished now he hadn't opened her door to see if she was alright. He ran away after he'd seen the other boy give her a peck to the cheek. It burned inside of him.

"Robin?" In his surprise he looked up. There she was. The puzzle he could never solve. The darkness in which he could not find the light. In his uncertainty he replied in a weak voice.

"Raven?" She looked at him in concern. He was dripping with sweat and his hair was a mess. To finish it off he was in his pajamas.

"Aqualad is staying for the night in the guest room. I thought you might want to know." There was a deep growl waiting to come from his throat, but it was stuck beneath the lump he couldn't swallow. He nodded and she walked away, wondering about his predicament. When she'd left, he whispered to her, wishing and hoping she could hear.

"Raven…" Truth was hard to accept, and it hit him full blast into the face of his heart.

"…you have me, too…"

* * *

Well now, we have a conflict, don't we? Sorry if it isn't as good as you expected. Biology is killing me with thoughts of cytokinesis and what not.

**Cutter-with-a-cause** – Not really sure if she's gonna choose Aqualad or Robin. I usually stick with Raven/Robin, but I'm beginning to like the Aqualad in this story. It depends on all you reviewers. Thanks for your review!

**Angel Caida **– Sweet indeed. I'm not sure if Raven's gonna be able to tell her friends. Aqua found out, so she can't really brainwash him. )

**Alena-chan** – Yup! He can help her through it now. Aww thank you! I'm so happy you like my story.

Okay y'all. Do you want Rob/Rae? Or Aqua/Rae? Your choice. The most popular choice will get their wish. Thank you all! I hope you enjoy!

Lost1n7heDark


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 8: I Believe I Need You

_Just to check…just a peek…_

He, as the apprentice of the Dark Knight himself, was an expert at espionage. They wouldn't mind, he was sure, if he took a quick peek at what they were doing. He heard a crash coming from the guest room.

_Raven's powers…I wonder what's causing her to lose control…_

He grit his teeth and carefully sneaked in.

* * *

She left the gym and the two titans walked to the guest room. She gave him a weak smile and turned away.

"Good night." She took only two and a half steps before he grabbed her by the arm. Her eye twitched when a wound stung her nerve, but she said nothing. She shifted her head slightly towards him, and yelped in shock as he dragged her closer to him. Cocking an eyebrow he swung her over his shoulder and walked into the guest room, as his obvious crush growled indignantly, but not using her powers to get away. He threw her on the bed and straddled her, much to her discomfort. Her face crumpled in unease, then her beautiful eyes flew open wider than ever as he dug his fingers into her waist and began to tickle her.

Unknown to most, Raven had a ticklish spot. And she **can** laugh. And so she did. She almost screamed as he refused to stop, and she made an attempt to swat his hands away. Of course, she couldn't. Both could hear things crashing and breaking, but they didn't mind. This was much too fun to stop. Using her powers she pushed him off her, but his ankles were wound around hers, allowing her to fall on top of his wet and muscular body.

She stared down into his eyes; so black that it seemed to never end. The smell of his cologne reached her nose, and it made her senses tingle. Sighing, she rested her cheek against his, letting her guard down for once. He said nothing, and they stayed together in that position for a moment or two. Then, with no warning, he rolled over and flipped her on her back, and he was again, on top of her. With a soft smile, he bent his clean, shaven face down, virgin lips meeting hers. It was a mild kiss at first. At first, mind you. He pulled away, looked at her intently, then got to his feet, helping her up. Again he laid her down on the bed, gently as possible, and began his kiss all over.

She didn't return it with the passion he was giving it, but she wasn't refusing either. His tongue flicked out unexpectedly, and asked politely for entrance. Unfortunately, he was declined. Still planting his lips on hers, he gave a cocky grin and placed his hands on her thin waist, dragging it up slowly, and back down. She gasped, and as soon as it was open, the tongue went in. He teased her, and in retort, she answered. Soon his lips crawled down to the same sensitive spot on her neck during the party. She couldn't help the moan; it just came from her open, gasping mouth. He became more aggressive, and his hands were more active. They traveled from her lower back, to right below her chest, where they moved around, roaming.

"Aqualad…" She whispered. She couldn't do this. Her father, the world's safety. Her defenses were already down, she had to bring them back up again. He didn't answer, and just placed his lips on hers again. But this time she pulled away. She had to.

"Aqualad…I can't do this…Trigon…I…I just can't…" When he looked at her with pained eyes, she sat up and placed her face into her hands.

"I'm so sorry…" Her voice was raspy and for once, she was a normal girl, close to tears. He shook his head quickly, although she couldn't see. Wrapping his arms around her, he pecked her on the cheek, comfortably.

"No…it's okay…it's okay to cry, Rae…it's okay…" She turned and sobbed into his shirt, and in return he hugged her tightly, wishing he could take all her pain away. He kissed the top of her head once, twice, and over again. They rocked back and forth, she, causing explosions and crying tears, and he, stroking her hair and comforting her.

"You might be a superheroine, Rae, but sometimes, heroes need their saving too, Raven." He whispered to the sobbing girl. Closing his eyes, he pulled her even closer, tears threatening his eyes as well.

_Raven…I want to be your hero…

* * *

_

I wish someone would be **my **hero…Heh. Don't we all. Thanks reviewers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Cutter-with-a-cause** – Yah. I'm thinking of making it Aqua/Rae first, then a steady change into Rob/Rae. How's that? Thanks for reviewing!

**Queenie-97** – Hehe. Just read what I wrote for the above. Or just read the last few sentences I will write. Thanks for the review!

**Alena-chan** – Yah, I'm obsessed with Rob/Rae, too. Starfire's way too perky for him, I think. It just wouldn't work out.

Okay, so I'm thinking Aqua/Rae first, then some bad thing happens, then a slow and steady change into Rob/Rae. Cause if I automatically make it Rob/Rae, then it will make Raven look like skankwhore, which she is most definitely not. So…hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! I love you! School is over, hell yes!

Lost1n7heDark


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 9: Thank You For Loving Me

"Dudes! Where's Raven? I just went to check on her like you guys said, and she wasn't there!" Beast Boy complained as he poured himself another glass of orange juice. He glanced at Robin, who seemed a slight been edgy, and wondered.

_What's wrong with him? It's not like he should be overly worried about her._

But he forgot about it. Probably because of the shock.

* * *

The double doors shot open to reveal a confident Aqualad, holding hands with Raven. Their Raven. And to add to all of that, there was a small smile on her face. Beast Boy's jaw dropped far below the table, and Cyborg's eyes were opened wide, sort of like this 0.o. Robin narrowed his eyes at their hands melded together, and Starfire yelped with joy.

"Friends! You have joined us just in time for the fasting of the break!" Then she realized what everyone was staring at. The two were standing much too close to be just friends. Maybe they just came from somewhere.

"Friend Raven? You were not in your room, did you go on a vacation with friend Aqualad to the place where many wondrous beings of fish and the fish of jelly live?"

Raven shook her head and interrupted the hyperactive teammate.

"Actually Star, we're—"

"—going out." Aqualad finished for her, holding in a laugh at Raven's shocked face. Of course, she wasn't the only one shocked. Beast Boy fainted into his plate of tofu eggs. Cyborg dropped his chicken leg and the glass of milk in his hand spilled over his metallic body without his notice. Robin shot up from his seat, a flush of red coming to his face. And Starfire, her mouth also dropped but she was screaming in excitement. Very. Loudly.

"FRIEND RAVEN! You and friend Aqualad are doing the going of the out? I am so very joyed to see this wondrous togetherness of the male and female! We **must** celebrate! I shall make my pudding of—"

Raven interrupted her overexcited teammate before she would have to indulge upon something undetectable, and quite inedible to her standards.

"NO! I mean…er…Starfire, you see…um…" Aqualad gave a big grin and threw a casual arm over his new girlfriend's shoulders.

"What Raven is attempting to say is, we were just about to head out. For our first date, so if we could celebrate later…?" Starfire, being naïve as she is nodded and ran to her cute, fluffy pink planning book and began to plan for a party.

"Of course! We shall throw a party of jubilation for your joyful news of the dating! When shall we do it? Tomorrow? In one Vlorton? Perhaps—"

"No thanks Star. No party." Raven's voice was stern, and in a hurry she dragged Aqualad out the door. The other members stared after them.

"Dude! Raven? And Aqualad? When did this happen?" Beast Boy had woken up from his surprise faint attack and was feeling a tinge of jealousy. Aqualad always got what he'd wanted. Of course, Beast Boy had Terra, but he couldn't deny his once felt feelings for the dark girl. Cyborg frowned.

"Well, however it happened, he better not be doing anything stupid. Else I'm gonna blast him into next week." He made a punching motion, and glanced at Robin. Robin was scowling deeply, and muttered.

"He probably asked her out during their make-out session last night…" Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped up and yelled.

"THEY WHAT!" Robin broke out of his trance and for a moment looked shocked, then scowled again.

"Them. Guest room. Making out. Last night." The half cybernetic teen cocked an eyebrow at his good friend.

"And how would you know that?" Another, deeper, shade of red complimented Robin's face as he stammered excuses.

"I…well you see…um…" He was caught. Maybe he should tell them?

_No. How do you think Star will feel if you say you were feeling jealous and wanted to check what they were doing?_

With a big, fake smile, he rushed out of the room. Unfortunately, Cyborg and Beast Boy both followed him. Starfire was much to busy planning the party.

* * *

"What a way to ask a girl out." Raven rolled her eyes at her smiling boyfriend, who was sitting down beside her, in the taxi. He laughed and nudged her closer, and kissed her hair.

_Lavender… she smells like lavender…_

She flinched softly and looked down in shame when he appeared hurt. With a sigh he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Sorry Raven. I forgot that you weren't used to people touching you." He smirked at her.

"It's much too hard to keep my hands off your gorgeous body." She snorted.

"Gorgeous my ass. I'm far from gorgeous. If you want hot, check out Starfire." He rolled his eyes and helped her out of the taxi as it stopped before a beach. He paid the driver and said thanks, and wrapped an arm around his girl's waist. They reached a small booth selling beach goods, and with two restrooms.

"Okay. After you change, meet me at the hot dog stand." She nodded and entered the women's restroom. As she expected, it was filthy.

_Ugh. This place looks like its been cleaned with sewer water._

Reluctantly she changed into her swimsuit, a black two-piece with purple and blue roses. It accentuated her rather large curves, and the open flesh made her feel conscious. Although she may not know it, she looked quite flattering. Her body, is one any girl would be extremely envious of. Flat stomach, great legs, slender shoulders, beautiful face, nice hourglass curves. Yep. Just perfect. If only she believed so.

_Damn I look so ugly. I can't believe I'm doing this._

But then she thought of her boyfriend. Aqualad…she relaxed a bit.

_Just for him. Stupid cocky fishhead._

She exited the restroom.

* * *

He had to resist the urge to make her put her clothes back on. She was looking pretty hot, and it was as if God sent a little piece of heaven for the guys out there. Everyone was staring. In a hurry Aqualad wrapped a possessive arm around her, glaring at anyone who dared to even stare at his girlfriend.

"I look like a slut." Raven growled. He pinched her and sighed mockingly.

"Hot body, angry face. What more could I ask for?" She gave him a death look and pushed him away.

"Sonuvabitch." She began power walking towards the water, leaving him with a surprised expression.

"Hey hey hey! I was just kidding!" He ran up to her, and she was wading in the water. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Come on Raven! It was a joke!" His face was pleading innocent. She faced him, and flipped him over into the crashing waves.

"How's that for a joke?" She smirked as he spluttered out, embarrassed by his girlfriend, even in his own element. He held his hands up, signaling truce.

"Okay okay. I deserved that one." Then without warning he pushed her into the water, body-slamming her down, laughing. She was indignant, and wet.

"Damn you, fish boy! Now I'm all wet!" He splashed her even more, hahaha-ing the whole time.

"That's the point!" And so there they were, splashing around, swimming, building sand castles, feeding the birds, having fun. It was as if they were just two normal teens, having a blast on their first date.

* * *

"I…I never had this much fun before, even after I joined the team…" Raven said softly, her knees hugged against her chest, watching the sunset. He said nothing, and she was thankful for it. She needed to talk, let some things out, and he respected that. He knew vaguely that behind the cold mask, there was a broken girl, and he wanted so desperately to fix her.

"It's so…beautiful…" She murmured, watching the pastel colors smudging against the pale blue sky, as the golden orb of the sun fell behind the water. The ripples in the ocean reflected the light onto the onlookers, leaving them splashed with dazzling golden diamonds of light.

He'd been staring at her, the whole time. Her beauty, he drunk it in. But sip by sip. She was a dangerous girl, so dark, so mysterious. If he took it all at once, it'd be too much for him. He needed to get to her slowly, because he trusted her. He reached forward, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"No Raven. It's pretty, but you, you are beautiful…" He felt the ground shake as tears came into her eyes.

"Malchior said that once…" She turned her head away and closed her eyes, as if there was something in front of her that she did not want to see.

"Yah well I'm not Malchior, Rae. I'm not." When she didn't look up, he became frustrated.

"You can trust me, Raven. I wont, I wouldn't ever hurt you like he did! I promise to you, I wont!" Her voice was stoic as she replied, and she jerked her head towards him, tears of pain rolling down her face.

"Yea? Well how do I believe you, huh? How can I believe you, fish boy?" He, in return, kissed the tears off her face, and looked into her eyes.

"Cause…I think I love you, Raven…I think I love you…" With a soft cry she fell into his arms and silent tears fell.

"Thank you…thank you so much…" She whispered softly as he held her close to him, protecting her from anyone who dared to harm her.

* * *

I know I know. Too much fluff. But it's necessary. Besides, isn't it cute and sweet? That's what I thought. P enjoy!

**Mystyre** – Well then, I hope you're surprised! Thanks for the review!

**Cutter-with-a-cause** – Bah. School sucks. But think about it! It's almost over! High school's not that bad. Believe me. It's actually pretty fun. But depends how ghetto your school is. My school's dirt poor, but we've got a lot of smarts! We're 4th in the nation! W00T

Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing! Well, to those who **are** reviewing, that is.

Lost1n7heDark


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 10: Shield Me With Your Angel Wings

"Ow." They were covered in thick black scabs. She'd forgotten all about it. Boyfriends seem to do that to you. It had always been there, her scars, but he seemed to take no notice of them, and loved her as equally as he would've if she hadn't. And she was more than grateful. Maybe she would be able to have someone after all. Maybe she wouldn't always be alone. But the scars aligning her arms had proven to her that she couldn't trust anyone. Not just yet.

* * *

He frowned. They were hideous, those cuts. He'd seen them time to time during their play at the beach, and every time he cringed inwardly. But he knew that treating her differently, as though she would break wouldn't help. She wanted to be normal, and he was going to treat her as though she was. But to him, she was more than normal. She was a goddess.

"We're almost home. I'll help you put on some new bandages."

"No. I can do it. Besides, you're probably tired." He glanced at her worn and weary expression. He wondered when the last time she looked in the mirror was; there were bags under her eyes, and although she smiled he knew it was all fake.

"I'm going in with you, and you can't stop me." He said teasingly, to lighten the mood. The corners of her mouth twitched upward wearily, and the taxi skid to a stop before the tower. They thanked the driver and Raven teleported to the island, as Aqualad swam. Together they went inside.

* * *

It was close to midnight and everyone was asleep. Or at least they thought.

"Where the hell were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was Robin. Aqualad placed himself defensively before his girlfriend.

"Hey man, chill! I was with her the whole time at the beach!" Both set of eyes were set in a staring contest. The white mask looked away first.

"Still! What if Slade or someone all of us couldn't handle came along? Then what?" Raven gave him a questioning look and pulled something from her belt.

"It's called a communicator, Robin. You gave each of us one when we were initiated." He clearly blanched and thanked the heavens it was dark, else they would've seen his blush.

"Oh. Right. Never mind then. I'll see you tomorrow." He stalked up to his room, slapping himself mentally for his stupidity. The couple gave each other confused looks and followed his suit, going to Raven's room.

* * *

"There we go, all done!" He called out gleefully as she hissed in pain.

"You could've made that a little less painfully." She muttered. Lovingly he tweeked her nose and laughed. She smiled widely, and ignored the crash of books falling to the floor. The clock read 2:03. She'd better go to sleep.

"I need to sleep, fish boy. Are you going to stay?" Her voice was slightly hopeful, and he scoffed.

"What, and leave my team for another day?" She blushed, looking ashamed.

"Of course I'm staying!" He cuddled under the blanket with her, and wrapped his arms around her comfortably. She fell asleep to his deep breathing, and he sighed contentedly, watching her hair fall over her peaceful face.

"I love you Raven." He whispered softly to her ear. As if she heard him, she smiled in her sleep, and there was one thought in her mind as she dreamed.

_I love you too, fish boy…_

The sight was beautiful; together they were comforted of their pains, their fears. But in another room there was one who felt deep spouts of jealousy.

* * *

_Her. Him. Room. Together. What if they…!_

He tried to shake his head from that thought. He couldn't be falling for another girl now! Wasn't it he who asked Starfire out? Wasn't it he who was planning to propose in two months? What was wrong with him? It was not the time to be having second thoughts, that's for sure.

_Raven…why can't I get you out of my head? _

He slept with nightmares and he woke up with a wet pillow, thinking it was only drool. But sometime during the night, if you'd visited his room, you'd notice a mumbling voice calling for a certain girl, and the silent sound of tears seeping through a mask that hid a lifetime of secrets.

* * *

**Alena-chan** – Hehe. Glad you like it. They are pretty cute, aren't they?

**Dark heart** – Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Angel Caida** – I'm hoping this chapter gave you some answers! Thanks for the review!

**Cutter-with-a-cause** – Yah, it was sweet. Her scars were indeed exposed, but only Aqua and she would see it. Well, I hope nobody sees yours next time you swim.

**Ravenfairie** – Haha. Thanks! Yah I'd be confused if I was looking for Wounded and saw this. I'd be like WTF!

**Mystyre** – Yay! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

Thanks all! I might not be updating for a several days or maybe a week. I'm leaving for Korea, and my grandparents don't have internet connection, and so I'm stranded until I go to my uncle's house later on! I love you all! Review! Please!

Lost1n7heDark


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, unfortunately

Chapter 11: Already One Year

It had been one year. Most scars, physical emotional or mental, had been healed the past 365 days. Beast Boy and Terra were still going steady, and likely to be engaged in a several months. Robin and Starfire had decided the relationship was not going well, and had broken up months and months ago. Starfire was now going out with Speedy. Robin, now Nightwing, ound a liking in a non-superhero citizen by the name of Anna. Cyborg and Bumblebee were now engaged and going to be happily married the next year. The Teen Titans dissipated 4 months ago, and went their separate ways, some leading superhero lives, others rejoining those of 'normal' lives, doing their best in the real world. Maybe fighting crime and being a hero was just a fantasy you lived with for so long before you grew up. Who knows? I forgot to mention to you, my reader, what ever happened to our dear couple, Raven and Aqualad. Well that is where the rest of this begins, dear friends. Before you come to conclusions, let me tell you now, Raven was not a bad girl. She was often a sad girl, she was often a lonely girl. When she met Aqualad, perhaps she found solace in his company. Perhaps she found love. But this was not an emotion she was allowed to have. Maybe that is why she resorted to self-mutilation. I'll leave that choice to you, reader.

* * *

"Raven..." He was pleading at her door, begging his girlfriend to come out.

"No." Her voice was firm, but there was the slightest quiver in her throat. He stayed at it for a several hours before he left. His voice was gone by then, and he whispered a raw goodbye, and openly wept as he left. She heard it, and inside she felt as though she would die. Perhaps she would. For the first time in a long time, there was a dagger at her wrist. The pale white scars lining her wrist was barely visible, he'd seen to that, but now...now...

"I'm so sorry...please...please forgive me..." Her vision blurred, but she dared not let any tears fall, lest the items in her room crash and fall. Crimson hues swirled before her eyes and a familiar faint dizziness entered her head. The pounding in her temple caused her to sway and with every pump her heart made, blood squirted from her freshly opened vein. But still she would not cry. Her powers were too strong, too powerful, she would not even dare to tempt her rage to take over. It would destroy them all. Any of her emotions would. Her heart broke over and over when she remembered what happened.

_"Hey...um...Raven..." He had a nervous smile on her face, and she smirked._

_"Something wrong?" He jumped 2.75 inches off the ground when she spoke and he shook his head. A little too viciously. _

_"NO! Er...I mean...no." She frowned. He usually didn't act this way, but she shrugged it off. It was a beautiful day (although she wouldn't admit it), and she was hoping for a good and fun time with her boyfriend. They always did; they've been going out for a year or so. _

_"Milady." He bowed down and opened the glass door of the finest restaurant in town. She mocked a curtsy and hand on arm they entered. They both had been specially dressed for this occasion; she in a dazzling blue black dress, and he in a charming tuxedo. She ordered a croiq-monsieur with grilled fromage, and he asked for a simple steak-frites. The drinks: red wine from Barony, 1869. A fine choice indeed. _

_"So, what's the occasion?" She was surprised at the formality. It was usually a night club or one of her gothic cafe's, maybe a night on the roof or a trip to a theme park, but this was different. This was too...formal. He licked his dry lips, and he held her hand tightly. _

_"Raven..." She glanced at him worriedly. Something...something wasn't right._

_"Yes?" It was said too quickly, and her voice was anxious. He took in a deep breath and got down to one knee. _

_'Oh no. Oh no...this...this can't be happening. Oh my god, please get up...no...' Her forehead was suddenly beaded with sweat as the seconds passed by quickly. _

_"Raven..." He paused dramatically, and reached for something in his front pocket. It was a small box, the color of blood and made of velvet._

_"Will you...marry me?" He flicked the box open, and inside was a ring. The band was made of white gold and the jewel encrusted upon it was black, the shape of a rose, the vines were blood red, wrapping around the ring once, the leaves the color of gold. She began to tremble violently, and he was waiting. _

_"No...no..." She whispered hysterically and ran out of the place, people staring curiously at him. Inside something broke and he ran after her, calling her name. _

_He grabbed her arm. They were out on the streets and she was letting out dry sobs, but no tears came. _

_"Raven..." She jerked away, but he held tightly. _

_"Let me go." He became angry; men who are hurt and confused, often turn to anger, and lash out upon things, even things he loves._

_"Why, Raven? Why not? Don't you...don't you love me?" His voice cracked and she cringed. She lept into his arms and hugged him tightly._

_"I do. I do love you. So much. But...I can't...I can't..." With a look of sorrow she teleported, and he grabbed at the black energy before him, but it passed through his hands like smoke. With a cry of anger he left a dent in the mailbox closeby, and he ran top speed, to the apartment she lived in. He knew it well. He was there every night, his own apartment complex gathering dust. But nothing could be done. He had been dejected, and with a heavy heart, he left, wondering if he could ever find the courage to see her face again. _

"I'm so...sorry..." She murmured to nobody as she fell into a deep sleep, blood spilt upon her bed, an old friend yet enemy gleaming crimson silver in her right hand, dreaming of demons and wishing that someday she would be able to freely feel. To freely love the one she loved. I tell you again, now. Raven was often a sad girl, and often a lonely one. She was never really a bad girl, despite the pain she caused. If you find her to be a bad girl, because of all the things she'd done, loving someone and not being able to be with them, and causing so much sorrow, I will not say anything. But if you cannot feel a sense of pity for the girl, I will be surprised.

* * *

Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I'm in Korea right now, and currently at my uncle's house! My cousins and my sister are going crazy, runnin all over the place, and I think my aunt is cooking right now. The story is NOT complete, just letting you know. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry it skipped over basically everything. I just thought it'd be sort of boring, listing everything out detailed in the year. So...this is the summary of the year and what the current thing happening was. Sort of sad, loving someone, but not being allowed to marry them. Or even to be with them. Enjoy! I'll update as soon as possible!

**Ravenfairie **- Well I will update when I come back, if it's still going on, but that'd be 6 weeks from now. Yup. 6 weeks of Asia.

**cutter-with-a-cause** - Yah. I don't go swimming either. Except that one time at some party. But I was wearing a shirt over.

**Rae** - Hey! Let's be reasonable! I said you guys would find out, so chill! Sorry it's a little confusing, but if it's too complex, don't read it. Stick to the first grader picture books. I already made up my mind, anyways. If you had some advice, I'd be grateful, but geez, if people don't like it, just don't read it. But thanks for the review anyways.

**alena-chan** - Yah, they're cute. I hope Robin finds out soon, too. I think he sort of gave up for now, but we'll see what happens later on! Just keep reading!

**zadeon** - Sorry. I was just in a rush.

**Angel Caida** - I read your review and I was like, GAH! MUST UPDATE! So I did. Here you go! Haha. Thanks for your review!

Okay. My 5 year old cousin just harassed me. She hit me a couple of times and squeezed my neck and pinched my arm. If she wasn't giggling in a cute way the whole time I'd have smacked her over the head with the keyboard. But since they're letting me use the computer, I'll spare her. For now. Now she's harassing my poor sister. MUAHAHA. God it's so strange. Nobody speaks english and they all stare at me weird cause there are no "goth"s in Korea. --;; O well. They'll just have to put up with me. See you all soon! Enjoy the update!

Lost1n7heDark


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Don't worry. I will soon.

Chapter 12: The Battle

The red light blinked in the musty darkness. It woke her, and the dried and crusty blood crumbled under the pressure. Her communicator. Although she had no use for it for a while it blinked now. With a rush of hope and apprehension she flipped it open, and a familiar face appeared.

"Raven! Look, I don't care if it's a bad time, but we need you out here! I'm gathering all Titans, original or honorary, so get to the tower as soon as possible!" Then it flickered off.

"Whatever you say, Robin." Although he prefered to be called Nightwing now, she was the only one who called him Robin, still.

_He said as soon as possible. _

Glancing down at her arm, she grimaced.

_Maybe a quick shower first._

10 minutes later she was out and ready.

"Let's go." She muttered to herself and she vanished into a black portal and ended up right in front of a dusty old tower. The lights were on, for the first time in a long time, and she breathed the air in deeply as she walked in. Most everyone was there, and they greeted her grimly.

"What is going on?" She asked in her monotone, and looking around she realized some people were not here. Aqualad, for instance.

Nightwing (Robin to her) stepped forth and explained the situation to everyone.

"The HIVE. Mad Mod. Johnny Rancid. Plasmus. Cinderblock. Overload. Control Freak. Punk Rocket. Dr. Light. Blackfire. Adonis. Atlas. Cardiac. Chang. Fang. Kitty. Killer Moth. Katarou. Master of Games. Puppet King. Trident. Warp." Everyone stared at him as the list of all their enemies went on and on and on...

"...and they're being led by Slade." His teeth grit as soon as he said the name. Cyborg's jaw dropped open. Very wide.

"You mean, they're all coming? At once?" Nightwing gave a curt nod.

"They formed alliances a month ago and planned this attack. It's one hell of an army. They'll be here by dawn. We have to be ready." It was a 4 hour rush. Planning strategies, who goes against who, use what powers against whose weaknesses, etc. etc.

"Alright team. This is as best as we get. Look, there's the first of them." He pointed out the window. The horizon was usually beautiful. Now it was a battlefield, the villains coming forth in large supply, while the heroes of the earth waited in apprehensive silence. They came closer, and soon they were able to be seen.

"First rank. Titans, go!" He yelled and the first group of superheroes ran out to save the city once again.

* * *

_I'm drowning. He's drowning me..._

Beast Boy was struggling, but Trident kept the waves coming. He morphed into his fish form, but the air would not come.

_I'm drowning...I'm dying...Save me..._

He stopped jerking and fell limp as his eyes slowly rolled back only to close.

_Terra..._

A thin green arm fell under the waves and there was nothing.

**Gotham City Times**

**Wednesday, May 18th, 2118**

There have been reports of a young boy, King Houston, age 9, who had discovered a well preserved carcass on his fishing trip just yesterday. Strangely, the rotting flesh is the natural color of green and remains intact. Researchers at the Gotham City Lab are testing to see if it could be the carcass of missing superhero 'Beast Boy', from Jump City. What surprisesDoctor Neurema Langdon,Head of Gotham City Lab, is that the corpse is still in place although everyone knows the huge battle between superheroes and evil-doers was over a hundred years ago. Dr. Langdon suggests that perhaps because of the genetic mutations, his skin and bones were stronger than most...

* * *

_No. Not again..._

A jolt of fear pulsed through her.

_I wont let it happen..._

Dr. Light gave a menacing chuckle. He'd escaped from Raven's grasp and was running after her. His powers were scorching, and she could almost feel her skin hardening again. There was a sudden blast of white hot light.

_No...no..._

"**BEAST BOY!"**

The scream was long and loud, and washing away by the currents was a stone statue, an epic heroine with a mask of pain etched onto her face, calling out her lover's name forever.

**The Art Magazine 2118**

"The **True** Heart of the Ocean"

The most fascinating discovery was made by professor Bradford Levington, from Britain. In an underwater excavation the research team have founded an interesting stone statue, worn down by the crushing waves of the sea, but perfectly intact! It is of a female, with mournful face. It is expertly carved, and is recognized as a sculpture of 'Terra'; a superheroine from Jump City. In legend, she is said to have been turned to stone during the battle over 100 years ago! It is impossible to believe such a thing, but a delightful discovery, nonetheless. But the fact that it had been able to survive without one chip missing is amazing, therefore, the beautiful figurine is known worldwide as the true, heart of the ocean...

* * *

_He knows everything..._

Every move, strike, hit...No matter what he threw, the enemy caught it and swiftly returned it.

_My blueprints...He read them all..._

Brother Blood screeched maniacally and ripped something from his chest. With a cry he felt his main power system shut down abruptly, and a red eye flickered to a dullness.

_Bee..._

**Machines and Things 2119**

"Cybernetic Discovery"

This amazing work of machinery was found not long , and although found by a young woman by the name of Justinia Fischer and is claimed to be over 100 years old, it clearly outdates any piece of technology today. Scientist Kinoma Beeler claims it is possibly the make-up of superhero 'Cyborg', and according to the data inside the machinery, it is possible...

* * *

"Well Robin, or Nightwing, was it? It was nice to see you and all, but I really must be leaving you." Slade chuckled and with a final kick and Nightwing collasped weakly, watching the man he so hated head towards his favorite of the orginal and remaining Titans.

"Raven!" He called out weakly, but crashing waves covered it. There was a fireball, and he screamed almost maniacally. There was no way she could've survived that. But there she was. And someone was beside her.

_It should've been me next to her..._

* * *

"You should be more careful." His voice was curt and almost business-like as he thwarted the ball of fire that could've taken her life.

_He save my life._

They fought side by side, the last remaining, all the rest gone, the original, the honorary, all gone. (Or were they?)

_It's too much. They're going to win._

The thought was one and same, and with sorrow filled faces they glanced at each other. His face broke down into tears and he screamed after her.

"RAVEN! I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU!" She let out a sob as she fought off the rest.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She cried out, and in the roaring of war they came together, she sobbing into his chest, and he, for the last time, comforting her. Then a ghostly shine came forth, friends they lost just then, came from under the water smiling their blessings, and the screeching of suffering villains were heard in the distance.

* * *

_Marry me?_

His eyes gazed into her, pleading to her.

_Yes. YES!_

Her eyes sparkled and to finish it all, she brought his face to hers, and they were bound. They were bound.

* * *

Then it was over, they were back, fighting the ones who were trying to ruin their happiness. But she would not let that happen. 

_Die. Hurry up and die, all of you._

Her rage was building, and slowly she watched those evil things cry out for mercy as black tendrils dragged them under the waves.

"Raven!" She turned, falling from her trance, and she screamed as a black tendril suffocated into darkness her husband.

_No. No..._

"NO!" But he was gone. They were all gone. The good. The bad. The indifferent. But when the waves fell away she found his corpse, still warm with life, but so far from it. She laid down beside him and held him. She sobbed. More than she had in her whole life overall. She sobbed. Her sorries, her I love yous, thank yous, her I hate yous, come backs, and his name.

"Aqualad...Aqualad..." She repeated his name, over and over again, and all the blood lost from her wounds, she let his dead body take her final breath withfinal kiss, and she exhaled. And she was gone, floating somewhere above the earth with the boy she fell in love with, the man she came to marry. And she was happy.

* * *

If she'd looked down, the smile would've turned to a frown and the sky would've been blue to pouring rain.

* * *

The survivors, got up, and healed. The good. The bad. The indifferent. They all healed, and lived in harmony.

**The Survivors of the Battle**

Jinx  
Bumblebee  
Speedy  
Nightwing  
Starfire  
Mas y Menos  
Adonis  
Plasmus  
Blackfire  
Wildebeest  
Hotspot  
Killer Moth

* * *

The reason she would've cried? Beside their bodies, another came closer. No care for the boy's, but the girl.

"Raven." The voice was raw and weary, the voice of a boy who was filled with lust for her. The boy who was filled with want for her. The man who fell in love with her. He was stretched out, and reaching out he barely touched her face.

Then he cried.

* * *

**Gotham City Times**

**Monday, January 9th, 2006**

The death of Richard Grayson Wayne, adoptive son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, was mourned by all. His shocking suicide was done by a hanging in his basement, where his butler, Alfred (Last name unavailable), found him, only a few hours dead. The funeral will be held Thursday, January 12th, at 6 o'clock. He had left a suicide note, but the writing was so blurred, it was sent to the city crime lab for more research. Mr.Wayne claims there was no obvious motive that he knew about, for his son's disturbing suicide. His best friend, Roy (Last name unavailable), says, "He was popular, he was smart, he had money...I don't know why..." Psychologist Opal Vinner, states thatthe death of hisparents some 15 years agocould haveled to hiseventual suicide...

* * *

**The Art Magazine 2010**

"The End"

This beautiful piece of love and loss was done by a young woman by the name of Kori Anders. Done in artistic watercolors, it is a marvelous piece, a picture of two lovers in their final breaths, but another man yearning for the girl. It is up now in the Jump City Metropolitan Museum of Art, and up for interpretation by viewers of all ages...

* * *

**The Historian's Guide 2919**

...a famous find ofa journal of heroine 'Starfire' over 100 years ago. Here is one passage:

_"He had always loved her. I only wish that my friend did not have to see her dying in another man's arms. He has died today. I do not wish to question his action; only feel sorrow in it. My friends have suffered so, and I only hope that they find peace wherever the dark mysterious aura of death shall lead them. I miss them so..."_

* * *

Well it's done. It was long. Very. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you soooooooo much for reading and reviewing. Please leave final reviews! I love you all. Please check out some of my other fan fictions...!

Lost1n7heDark


End file.
